


[朗棋/棋昱] 苟且跟忽然离去之间

by imnotyourhoney



Series: 郎棋昱嘎龙晰深单循环 [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhoney/pseuds/imnotyourhoney
Summary: Warning：单箭头三角爱好者我本人又来了，剧情承接棋昱《Lost Stars》。在微博上突然刷到贺开朗拍的7的小视频，激情短打一下。（一个大bug：学佛似乎不能吃肉喝酒，但太喜欢vlog（？）里面他俩吃饭的感觉了，也很喜欢被哪呀审视的7，拜托忽略一下这点吧quq）“我愿丢掉对自己的爱情让爱人获得爱情。”
Relationships: 朗棋, 棋昱, 贺开朗/龚子棋 - Relationship, 龚子棋/蔡程昱
Series: 郎棋昱嘎龙晰深单循环 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844671
Kudos: 2





	[朗棋/棋昱] 苟且跟忽然离去之间

-

贺开朗约龚子棋出来吃饭，微信顶头在“对方正在输入”和“龚子棋”之间变换了几次，最后还是有条“ok”的消息被传过来。上海开始降温，有稀薄的冬天的味道，夜里落了满地的梧桐叶，早上就被及时打包，清洁工开车带走它们的时候，贺开朗叼着一根烟在旁边看，想抢。如果他有一间工作室，那么这会儿就该被铺上满满的梧桐叶子，人走进来就会听见被碾压和被粉碎的声音，让你知道时间和生命都不是无声无息消失掉，死了也要呐喊，用腐朽的喉咙。但是他没有。他租了一间小而简单的房子，唯二要求是隔音好和无室友。他有时候狂叫有时候平躺在地板上，他并不十分肯定自己是艺术家，但想做的事等不了一分一秒。

除了龚子棋。

龚子棋姗姗来迟，穿皮衣戴口罩和鸭舌帽，一副自己是个人物了的样子。当然他的确也算个人物了，贺开朗想过偷偷去看他的演出，但凭自己的手速两三回都没抢到票。最后一次失败的时候他咬着指甲骂自己傻逼，我去问龚子棋要票他难道还能不给吗，可那就不一样，他不能太频繁地参与龚子棋的人生，连好朋友都不要做。他研究佛法之后逐渐变得很淡漠，可唯有对龚子棋也淡漠，他觉得自己才算是修成了。

吃的韩料，炒年糕大酱汤部队火锅和冷面，玻璃瓶子里装可尔必思，不知怎么的他俩都没主动点酒。有阵子没见了，照例问问近况，主要是龚子棋对他施以关怀，落魄反叛艺术家理应接受全世界热心文艺青年冒着酸甜味儿的好奇心——当然龚子棋是真关心他，他以一种半入世俗的眼光真切地担忧着他的处境，但必须要说明的事实是贺开朗没有过得很惨，他有朋友也有工作，在红黑白蓝的灯光下被镜头捕捉眼睛，穿花衬衫写诗看展以及拿烟头烧掉照片上自己的脸，总之衣食无忧，而且非常自由。自由到他一度想问龚子棋，是不是应该让我来关怀一下你的生活。

很多事情他都不在乎了，但那里面不包括龚子棋。他知道他被跟踪被谩骂被千万张嘴逼着交代个人生活，不许骂人不许臭脸不许表达政治倾向，但这又有什么呢，你选择人间就是要把自己曝开在眼光之下。不过龚子棋跟他到底不同，龚子棋还是应该活在色彩里，蹦蹦跳跳摇头晃脑跟所有人喊“说爱我”。所有人也应该说爱他。你看他穿着拖鞋就来和我吃饭，你看他掀起衣服露出的肚皮多白，你看他咀嚼食物的嘴唇有多性感。他选择了受苦可是他生下来就是该被爱的，我放他走把他还给你们，可你们全他妈的不知道珍惜。

“你想啥呢？筷子停半天没动了。”

贺开朗顺着额头往后捋头发，“怎么没喝酒呢今天？”

“我喝不了啊，我一会儿还得去接蔡程昱。”

呀，所以这就是原因，你犹豫着要不要抽时间和我吃饭的原因。贺开朗晃着那杯可尔必思，看龚子棋从火锅里夹方便面，挺自在的，自在得仿佛他们的对话里没出现过某个人名。哦，当然，你还不知道我在想什么，你还不知道蔡程昱是个禁忌。那怎么行？贺开朗知道自己又要疯了，额头上的青筋蠢蠢欲动地要跳起来。如果龚子棋现在走就好了，我马上就要讲了，所以你现在就走吧，立刻，马上。然而龚子棋什么也不知道，他慢条斯理地，试图夹一块滑溜溜又捏不住的年糕。

“别提他行么？咱俩难得聚一次。”

黄牌警告。

“怎么了你？我是要去接他啊，剧院散场车难打。”龚子棋不夹年糕了，啃着块炸鸡跟他说话，“出什么事了吗？”

黄牌警告。红牌。贺开朗用足球的规则而不是篮球，他不顺着龚子棋了。

“我喜欢你。”

“所以跟我吃饭的时候，不要提蔡程昱了。”

龚子棋愣了一下，又笑了一下，然后是接连不断的笑。他一笑贺开朗就懂了，他甚至可以说自己预料到了他的笑，可他还是觉得他可爱，可以去爱的可爱。你看他笑得多自然，和他以前靠在我肩上看土味视频一样自然，爱情就是土味，我的爱情对他来说就是土味。真他妈酷！

等到龚子棋终于不笑了，也就是说，在贺开朗想吻他的那个时候，龚子棋问他，你喜欢我？你是喜欢我吗？你认真的吗贺开朗？我们可没喝酒啊今天？

贺开朗点了一下头回答了四个问题，不顾室内禁烟条例抬起烟来抽了一口，雾气蒙蒙地盖住龚子棋的脸。他想你真可爱，连你不知道我喜欢你的样子都他妈好可爱，像我养了一只以为自己是主人的猫，这会儿亮出爪子要来抓我了。贺开朗是个疯子，所以不可能喜欢小疯子，所以龚子棋就很合适，他不疯，是个闹腾着要做大人的小孩子。可大人的世界很真的，你会被骂你会被打你会被按着头泼脏水，你也会被你完全不想被他喜欢的人喜欢。

可是这样的龚子棋也有喜欢的人啊，贺开朗知道，他太知道了，从龚子棋开始带蔡程昱去那些贺开朗带他去过的馆子的时候贺开朗就知道了。他们以前有很多个秘密基地，后来都成了龚子棋拿去公开分享的社交信息。夏天的时候贺开朗在他们去过的爵士酒吧角落看见龚子棋带着蔡程昱走进来，他想他一定忘了以前他们在这儿大口大口地喝Absolute Vodka，扒在马桶上一边吐一边说下次谁再来谁是傻逼。当然现在来看他们都是傻逼。傻逼贺开朗来这儿的时候只喝Absolute Vodka，傻逼龚子棋来这儿的时候带着蔡程昱，只点了杯价格翻十倍的冰可乐。

他知道他不敢酒驾，那个时候是，这个时候也是。

以前龚子棋嘻嘻哈哈地应和他说“那就去死啊”，现在龚子棋正正经经地要活了。

龚子棋不说话了，部队火锅还在热腾腾地滚，服务员过来问要不要关小一点，龚子棋没理。贺开朗也不，于是人就讪讪地走了，他余光里瞟到她回头看了两眼，是怕我们会打起来吗？龚子棋现在健身，他没有，龚子棋想打他的话是能打过的。但我也会打你，那才叫真正的打起来。要是打一场也不是不好，更有戏剧感，更彻底地撕破脸也真的像一场告别。

但龚子棋什么也没做。他继续吃饭，看得出有些食不知味，吞咽困难，但还是在吃。贺开朗挑着眼睛看他，也吃，塞到嘴里的不知道是什么，是龚子棋在他眼里这一刻也是最后一刻的样子。最后龚子棋很响亮地搁筷子，“那会儿蔡程昱说，这样就没意思了。我还不懂。”

贺开朗点头，“是挺没意思的。”

“咱能当这个晚上没存在过么贺开朗？我知道你有时候说出来的话未必是那么想的，我就当没听见。”

“我是这么想的。你也听见了。”

“草啊，”龚子棋朝椅背上仰过去，“这他妈的什么事儿啊。”

贺开朗还想让事情更糟一点，“你不如亲口问问蔡程昱？”

龚子棋开车走了，贺开朗觉得那应该算逃，虽然走之前龚子棋还体贴地结了账。但没关系，他想，我终于可以不再他妈的做你的心灵导师了。他一个人搅着汤汁快蒸发干净的部队火锅，夹龚子棋没夹起来的那块年糕，突然不知道自己是爱龚子棋还是因为龚子棋爱别人而爱龚子棋。但那都不重要了。

他慢悠悠地吃完饭，走出来发现刮过了大风，满地又是新鲜的枯叶子，踩上去咯吱作响。贺开朗很轻快地随着这些咯吱声走回住处去，想起以前他未经允许给龚子棋下的定义。

——即使你永远不懂我的创作也没关系，你就是我的艺术。

“Bravo！”

他大喊一声。

END

题引（？）和文里一句话是参考了开朗的微博：

我愿丢掉对自己的爱情让爱人获得爱情。  
遗憾的是我所有的创作， 最亲近的人都无法理解。


End file.
